This is Love?
by HPworshipper
Summary: Kay...this is during the maurders time and is sort os differnt then normal ones.neh sucky summary but basically Amelia Mitsuki and Keladry Mitsuki calm down the pranking.RLOC SBOC
1. The Marauders

Hey this is a new idea that I had that takes place while the marauderers are at Hogwarts. Please R&R so I will know if I should continue on the story. Oh and here is a key thingy so you know what it all means : P

Bold BlahBlahBlah talking Thoughts BlahBlahBlah Thoughts 

Normal BlahBlahBlah Ummm normal???

Thankies!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amelia Mitsuki was walking to the room of requirements thinking that at 12 at night no one would be there. She had discovered it her first day at Hogwarts because she was hiding from Filch. It was her third here now so naturally she had heard of the marauderers but she hadn't known they also walked around the school this late at night. She was walking up to the area when she saw the door already there.

0o0o0o0o0oAmelia(Mia)'s PoV 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_What is the door doing here? Did a professor find it? Oh My God I hope not!!!_ I thought as I saw the door already there. I walked up to the door and opened it to see the four shocked faces of the marauderers; James Potter the Leader, Sirius Black the Player, Remus Lupin the Smart One, and Peter Pettigrew the Tag-a-Long

. All of them started to stare at me…and I knew why. Remus, James, and Peter were staring because I had found the room. Sirius on the other hand was staring at me because I had matured over the summer and I was probably the only girl in our year, besides Lily Evans (my best friend), that he hadn't shagged yet.

"How do you know about the room of requirements?," I asked. "We'll tell you if you tell us". Sirius replied. "You first I asked you first". I snapped, "oh and if you don't staring at me I will hex you into oblivion." "Okay we found the room one day when we were running from Filch. Now you tell us."

James said answering my question after whacking Sirius upside the head to get him to shut up before he retorted back to me. "Same thing except I found it my first day here ever." I replied. "I have a question…" Sirius stated. "Yes?", I said. "

What is your name? I have seen you here but I don't remember your name…" Sirius asked. "Amelia Mitsuki." I replied. " 'Kay… Have you ever been out with me before?" He asked yet again. "If you mean shagged no. If you mean snogged no. And if you mean actually gone out on a date…no."

I answered most of his questions before he could ask him, "Oh. And no. Oh yea? What was I gonna ask?" Sirius asked. "If I would go out with you," I replied simply with a shrug of my shoulders to go along, "Besides I know that I am one of the only girls in your year that you haven't shagged yet."

"Oh? Who have I missed?" Sirius replied while trying to figure out whom he missed. " Lily Evans". I replied for him. "So if you are the only one I missed… you just wait… you will be begging me soon so you can go out with me." Sirius said.

"Well it won't be any time soon seeing as I already like someone." I said with a smile. I had in fact set my sights upon the one and only Remus Lupin. Whenever I thought about him I would blush and then daydream so deeply that only Lily could get me out of it. "Who?!?"

Both James and Sirius asked at the same time, while Remus looked up from his book for the first time this evening. Little had I known, Remus also had very strong feelings for me. "Why do you care? You have ignored me for the first two years I have been here and now you are interested in my love life?" I asked them curiously.

"Actually we haven't been ignoring you because one of our friends would stare at you during classes so he wouldn't get his notes and I would have to take notes." Sirius stated as if everyone knew it. I turned to Peter. "Do you like me?" I asked. "No." he replied.

I then turned to James and Sirius. "Either of you?" I asked. "Nope". They replied yet again at the same time. I then turned to Remus. "Ah…so you like me." I stated. "What? Who? Why me?!?!?" Remus stammered/asked.

"Well you guys are basically only friends with each other so…yeah." I replied matter-of-factly. "Ooooh! She got you there Moony." Sirius said giving a bark-like laugh with it. Remus then turned to me and I noticed that he was blushing.

"Is there something wrong with liking you?" Remus asked in a small voice ready to run if there was, because everyone at the school knew I could beat up a seventh year with no problem at all. "Nope." I said with a smile, "in all actuality you are the one I like." All of them gasped. "Are you joking with me?" Remus asked. No. I said bluntly. Oh…well then will you be my…err…girlfriend? He asked yet again. Hmmmmm…Yep. I replied with a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hope you like!


	2. the fight and the punishment

Okay…that last one was a little short…but oh well…this one will be longer. Promise. Well on with the story…oh and here's a different key…easier…

Key:

Yotalking 

_Yothinking_

Yo telling the story

0o0o0o0o0o0oKeladry's PoV0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Here I was in my corner of the Gryffindor common room by myself like always when I hear the loudest voice of the whole school coming towards me…Black…"Oi! Mitsuki! how come we didn't know you were a pranker?" Sirius yelled. "Cause you never asked so leave me alone" I stated rather calmly. I was trying to meditate. Ok wait let me explain why I'm meditating.

This will sound really funny but I am a ninja mutant vampire witch. I know…really funny but really. I spent the first five years of my life learning to control my need for blood and such and then five more years becoming strongest in my village in Japan, Konoha. At the same time as all this I was learning to control my mutant abilities.

I am the uber mutant. I have every possible ability but I choose to use only a select few. Now I am training at Hogwarts for my witchiness (a/n Is that even a word???) I hate being bothered when I am trying to meditate."I am trying to meditate. Besides what do you care if I can prank? Huh?" I asked, calmly yet again but Lupin could tell that I was angry he interrupted me during meditation.

"Padfoot, maybe you should leave her alone," Lupin tried to get Sirius away from me." Not until she tells how many pranks she played and why she's never gotten a detention for them!" Black stated rather loudly.

I was starting to get really angry and I could feel chakra, emanating from my body. It was apparent that everyone else could see it because they were all slowly backing away, except for Black. He looked like he was still looking for an answer. "Leave me alone…" I stated starting to lose my cool, "and if you must know I have pulled countless pranks, but I am better at laying them and then getting away so I don't get caught."

Sirius looked at her in awe, because by now the chakra was starting to take form into a dog around her body, aqua green eyes, which were now thin slit eyes. "So you cheat?" I gave a small growl, "I prefer to call it being smart and not stupid, like the _boy _standing in front of me." Serius became angry," Boy!?" I smirked, and he got even more angry," I'm a man not a boy!" I grinned," If I had never seen a man before I would have actually believed that one."

Sirius's face was contorted into pure rage, and he took his wand out, "_Expelliarmus!"_ he yelled. Suddenly Keladry was gone and in the air in front of him, she gave a smirk and kicked him on the face sending him flying backwards into the walls. He braced himself against the wall and lifted himself up. Blood was trickling down his nose, where I had kicked him. I walked up to him. Right as I was about to punch in the face yet again I heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

"What is going on here?" I threw a smoke bomb before anyone could tell and I disappeared. When I reappeared I was in the Forbidden Forest. I did a mind technique and talked to my cousin, Amelia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oAmelia's PoV0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I walked into the Gryffindor common room to see Keladry standing near Sirius. He looked like he had a broken nose, there was a dent in the wall behind him, and Keladry was about to punch him again. Suddenly I heard Professor McGonagall's voice, "What is going on hear?" I was the only that saw that Keladry was about to throw a smoke bomb in order to get away. Before I could say anything she threw it and disappeared. As I was on my way to find her, I could feel her trying to talk to me while using a mind technique.

"Can you hear me?" she asked. "Yes but I have a few questions. Why on Bashamon's name were you going to hit Sirius? Why were you trying to get away before anyone could say anything?" I asked really quickly before she could say anything. "First off, he interrupted my meditation. The reason I was trying to get away before any one could tell the professor because I knew they would side with Black. Hold on. I'm coming to you." She replied boredly.

Seconds later I saw her coming over to me. I stared in shock. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked sarcastically. I pointed. She turned around slowly and then freaked out. The reason you ask? We saw Tsunade coming towards us with a very pissed of expression. "What in Bashamon's name caused you to beat up a student?" She asked/yelled. "It wasn't me," I said as I slowly backed away.

Professor Dumbledore was coming towards us. "Please Tsunade, let us hear her side of the story," He said quietly. "Well, I was in the common room minding my own business when Bla—Sirius walked in and started yelling at me. We taunted each other like usual when he fired a spell at me. So, I retaliated. I fought back and kicked him. Once," Keladry explained. Tsunade looked at me," Is that true?" she asked me. "Ummm… yea?" I replied hesitantly.

"ok but you both will have extra training with Gai-Sensei since the other punishment didn't work," she replied evilly. "For how long?" I asked frightened. And trust me; it's not easy to frighten me. She glanced at Dumbledore. "Three months," Tsunade stated simply, "and the school can watch if the feel like it since it will take place on the Pitch. Oh and then the school will see what a ninja must go through." "Yes ma'am," both Keladry and I replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok…sorry about the long wait… but next time there will be the training… but it might take a while since I have school…but oh while.


End file.
